Midnight Mist
by Jenniferlam
Summary: After 14 years of Renesme being brought to life, her and Jacob are finally able to be with each other. P.S, Jacob is still 16 and Renesme is in the body of a 16 year old.


1. Renesme's P.O.V

A sudden loud howling of agony awoken me as i struggled to get up. It was around 3:00 in the breaking of dawn, but i fell asleep just 30 minutes ago while waiting for Jacob to return to my side. Before i had drifted off to sleep, my best friend Jacob Black, promised he'd be back before midnight. I recalled him saying something about running an errand for Sam, the Alpha of the werewolves. I moaned and tried to talk him into staying with me, but he can't ignore the Alpha's commands. I remembered back just after i was born, Jacob split from Sam's pack to save me, and my family. His friend Seth, and Seth's sister Leah, had joined Jacob's new pack. He was the true Alpha, Sam wasn't. Another loud howl ripped from the forest, and nearly shook the house. I recognized this howl perfectly. It belonged to Jacob.

2. Jacob's P.O.V

A snarl released from my throat as i sprang upon the male vampire, and detached his head from his stone body. He let out a high-pitched scream as the pack took a hold of him and ripped him into pieces. I helped throw the pieces into the enormous fire as something caught my eye. A small female vampire was hiding behind a thick tree, watching from the distance. Our eyes met for a split second as i readied myself to spring on her. She quickly darted off further into the woods. I ran straight after her, not waiting for Sam's commands. "I can't let this one get away," I thought hastily.

"Jake, that one's way too fast. Besides, shes crossing into Forks. You'll be breaking the damn treaty! Let the Cullens take care of it," Sam commanded. I grunted but ran no further. I thought back to Renesme, how she's still waiting for me to get back. RENESME! I was an idiot for listening to Sam. The vampire was headed straight towards her scent. And her house wasn't far from here.

I started to run, faster than before, faster than ever. I heard Sam's Alpha command in my head, shouting and cussing. But i didn't care. Nothing was more important to me than Renesme. I wasn't going to let that leech get to her. With that in mind, i ran faster, letting everything blur around me. I felt Sam soften up and the pack started to run after me. Not to make me retreat, but to help me. They knew i was going to need it.

3. Renesme's P.O.V

I ran quickly down the stairs within no milliseconds at all, desperate to find either my father-Edward, or my aunt- Alice. I was grateful to find both of them-and everyone else gathered in the sitting room, with horror struck faces. My expression mirrored theirs instantly, with only one worry to make my body shake with anxiety. "OH NO!-ih-is Jacob okay?! I heard a howl, i'm sure its his and.." I nearly screamed but my voice cracked in the end. The room still stood silent, as if i wasn't there. No one moved nor did anyone look up from the ground. They didn't even notice my sudden outburst. Not even Emmet-my uncle- looked up. I knew something was wrong- out of place. And it wasn't my imagination when i heard-felt Jacob's howl of pain and agony. He was hurt; I could feel it. As weird as it may seem, Jacob and I are ..connected. And right about now, my piercing eyes were overflowing with burning hot tears.

"SPEAK! Somebody speak! Please, tell me Jacob's okay!," i screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Please tell me Jake is safe," I whimpered one last time.

My whole body was shaking now, as i sunk down to the hard floor against the wall of the hallway, silently whimpering. My body was still shaking, harder than before as i buried my face into my hands. My fingers balled into fists, a failed attempt to slow the shaking. I suddenly felt two cold arms hugging me gently. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Renesme darling," My mother-Bella- hovered over me, her eyes too wide and bewildered to be near comforting. I opened my mouth to speak, with nothing coming out but a low whimper. She didn't wait for me to ask or say anything. She simply pulled me up and grabbed my hang into hers. "Something has happened honey. We have to hurry."

4. Jacob's P.O.V  
The pack was right behind me, trying to keep up. My entire body was shaking as i realized she was following Renesme's scent. A harsh snarl erupted from me, so loud it actually hurt my throat. The pack behind me shuddered, but didn't slow their pace. My nostrils flared as five more leeches sprung on me without notice. We crashed into the nearest trees, knocking seven of them down. I howled and cussed under my breathe as the pack yanked them off me. I ripped and tore anything cold my hands came in contact with. Through all the piercing screaming and screeching, i heard a familiar voice call my name. I recognized the voice at once and wanted to tell her to run- get away from here, but i couldn't even bring myself to howl as a warning. I heard a loud crack as one of the leeches broke my leg, and ribs above. I didn't feel it at first, all i could think about was Renesme. What was she doing here? Her calls soon turned to sobs and whimpers as her voice got closer. She let out a high-pitched scream, and the vampires above me froze and turned their attention to her, their nostrils flaring with desire.

5. Renesme's P.O.V  
I froze from where I was, but the tears kept coming. Jacob was on the ground-hurt, injured, as the pack of five werewolves fought off the five vampires. Though i had eight vampires of my own hovering protectively over me, I still didn't feel safe. My face was drained of blood and i bet i was paler than ever. I completely forgot how and when to i could think about was Jacob. His warm russet colored fur, his huge chocolate eyes. It made my heart soar whenever he called me Nessi, though everyone else does too. I loved him to much to bare, though he didn't have a clue in the world. And those filthy leeches- as he would call them, were hurting my Jake. I wanted nothing more than to devour them.  
As i watch in horror, Emmet, Edward, Jasper helped the werewolves, and Carlisie, Alice, and Rose took care of burning them. Fear was no longer embedded into my eyes. The tears stopped, my jaw tightened, and my fists clenched. My eyes closed in concentration, though i had no idea what i was doing. It was as if someone or something had taken over my body. Something obviously stronger and braver than i was. It was a much different feeling, i felt STRONGER. I was much calmer than before, and my body stopped shaking. As i was completely still, I heard things tear, break, and move around me. But it didn't distract me, not one bit. My blood was rushing, my head was clear. The only thoughts were that i wanted-NEEDED to kill and burn those leeches out there that were hurting my family, and my Jacob. One full second passed as my jaw suddenly relaxed, and my hands unclenched slowly. My eyes opened to only see that everyone was staring at me, bewildered and startled. I noticed that the leeches were dead and burning, and Jacob was standing directly in front of me a few feet away, cautiously walking towards me with open arms.

6. Jacob's P.O.V  
I was completely lost, horrified at the very least. How the heck did Nessi do that? A few seconds ago, the vampires-leeches were glaring at her, their mouths watering. And one moment later, they were all....devoured. torn. ripped. burned. But how? They were about ready to spring on her, but then something amazing- impossible happened. I looked over at Nessi to see that she suddenly stopped crying, her body completely still like stone. That scared me to death, thinking maybe- possibly one of those leeches got to her. Then there was that sudden loud explosion, and the leeches were torn into pieces, their pieces already in the fire, burning. And none of the Cullens could've moved that fast. Everyone froze and followed Edward's patronized gaze leading to Nessi. Despite my injury caused by the stupid leeches, I struggled to get up and ran towards the forest phasing back to my human form. I was gonna just forget about phasing back when I realized that i ripped my jeans, leaving me with only boxers. But i had to talk to Nessi, ask what happened. I hurried back in time to see that she had opened her eyes, only to see me a few feet away. I automatically volunteered my arms to her. Her nostrils flared in search for any danger, as everyone watched eagerly. After a moment, a small grin appeared on her face and the grin got wider as she ran towards me, into my bare chest.


End file.
